vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Meth Rezza
|image = Image:Methrezza.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = No, I was not named after a drug. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 25 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original Character |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Let's get to work. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Mari }} Canon Information Meth Rezza, and her older brother Nezer, were born in the capital city of a country called Askoupur. Their mother was from a Kouhyaran family of soldiers and traders, and their father was a highly-regarded Aspurran mechanic from the Underground district. Together they lived in the Underground, an intricate series of uniform tunnels and rooms set beneath the city. Not only does the Underground house a majority of the Aspurrans and a portion of Kouhyarans who live in the capital, but it is also the site of several non-magical energy generators, water processing plants, and other vital city systems. The Asarians, the other cultural group of Askoupur, are almost never seen below ground. Growing up, Meth spent a great deal of time with both of her parents at their work. From her mother, she learned the basics of self-defense, then later how to handle most basic weapons from all three provinces, and even some from neighboring countries. From her father, she learned the fundamentals of mechanical engineering, and later on gleaned bits and pieces of different specialties from his coworkers. She was only a few weeks out of her initial schooling when she came of age, at sixteen. On the day each Askoupuran citizen turns sixteen, they go to their local temple in hopes that they will be picked to bond to one of the deities that protects the country. This person becomes an anchor for the deity, linking them tightly to the land so that they need not fear of fading away into nothingness. In return, the deity looks out for that person and provides them with a magical ability, known as a deity gift. The person is known as Gifted, and as a result are looked upon highly and with higher regard by the rest of society. Meth didn’t much care whether or not she would be chosen, and didn’t expect to be. As a result, no one was more surprised than her when the deity Freiderin appeared before her in the temple and chose her. Freiderin was known commonly to be a meek, nervous being, who never had more than one Gifted linked to him at a time. It was an even stranger choice for Freiderin to make, considering how well they knew her to be extremely strong-willed and blunt, but Meth was not so stupid as to refuse this opportunity, and accepted, hoping for the best. Freiderin, who had asked early on to be called Frei, Gifted Meth with what was best described as mechanical empathy. It wasn’t often that deities chose Gifts that complemented their Gifted’s current skills and interests, however Freiderin not only chose well for Meth, but in the process took the first step toward proving himself toward her. Meth continued to hone her skills with her mother for a couple hours each morning, and then went on to develop her Gift with Frei the rest of the day. When she was eighteen, she was taken on by Captain Enmessara of the airship Dheshar as an apprentice to the elderly head mechanic. She worked with him for three years, spending several months at a time in the air before he retired and Captain Enmessara promoted her to his former position. Meth is now twenty-five and has been the head mechanic for four years. On her time off, she and Frei often spend time together working on various projects in her private workspace on the mainland. Abilities/Powers: From her mother, Meth learned the basics of self-defense, then later how to handle most basic weapons from all three provinces, and even some from neighboring countries. She is by no means an expert with any of these weapons or hand to hand combat, but she is competent. In terms of weapons, she works best with pistols, rifles, staffs, crossbows, and compound bows. She knows how to use a few different kinds of swords and blades, axes and hammers, but with them her offensive and defensive skills are middling at best. Meth’s deity-gift is best described as mechanical empathy. When used, Meth can gain awareness of the workings of any mechanical device. She can sense immediately when, where, and how it’s damaged, as well as what’s needed to fix it. Even without her deity-gift, Meth is an extremely skilled mechanic, having started to learn the basics from her father and his colleagues at a young age. Strength: Meth is a hard worker. She takes after her father most, and from him has gained his Aspurran work ethic. With a project ahead of her, Meth can work almost tirelessly. However, she's able to temper the instinct to work continuously from dawn to dusk, having also been influenced by her mother who believed in taking smart breaks, and taking proper care of oneself so as to not burn out. Weakness: METH HAS NO WEAKNESS, SHE IS MADE OF IRON, MOTHERFUCKERS!!! Okay not really. Meth sometimes works too hard, to the point of exhaustion if the project she's working on becomes an obsession. She sucks at being sympathetic or comforting, and sometimes understanding of other people. First impressions last a long time with Meth, especially if they're bad. It's extremely difficult to get on her good side once you've gotten on the bad one. Being in Vertiline, having been plucked from her own world and deity-gift removed, will make Meth feel vulnerable and ill at ease. As a result, she'll be a lot more prickly...harder to hold onto her temper, extremely distrustful, and standoffish. Personality: At her core, Meth tends to be a guarded person who prefers to focus on her work rather than any social involvements. With new people, she can be aloof and reluctant to open up about herself. Basic rules of social conduct can escape Meth at times, and she finds it wearying and pointless to show interest or concern that she doesn’t feel. This can lead to moments where Meth is unapologetically blunt or sarcastic. As this is not often well received, Meth rarely goes out of her way to make new friends. With what few friends she does have, Meth is more liable to open up. It takes time and patience for most people to reach this point. Meth often waits long enough to make sure to her satisfaction that the person displays some consistency in having both common sense and lack of most annoying behavioral tics. At work, Meth displays true Aspurran tendencies. She works long, hard hours and it is while she is putting herself to good use that she feels her time is being best spent. Not given to spend days idling away, Meth will try to keep several small projects going to occupy her time during off hours. To Meth, her work comes first, and she respects those who have similar mindsets. With coworkers she thinks well of, Meth feels comfortable sharing sharp jibes and taunts that come with the camaraderie of working together. It is with family that Meth is the most comfortable, engaging easily in conversation that shows both interest in those she’s speaking with, and a willingness to open up in return. In matters of love, however, Meth is far more cautious. In some ways, Meth is able to allow herself to get closer to those she’s involved with, but at the same time she’s constantly trying to make sure that she retains a little piece of herself and holds it back, expecting that the involvement will inevitably end, and painfully so. It is her fear of getting hurt and dislike of messy social entanglements that reinforces her desire to focus on her work and more practical matters. Extra: Vertiline Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Frei: Frei is the deity that Meth is bonded to. After nearly 10 years of being together, she's gotten used to his stammering, nervous ways and is actually fond of the guy. He almost never flaunts his power, to a point that Meth often forgets that he even is a deity. As a result, she tends to boss him around, push him into doing what she wants or thinks should be done. Frei doesn't mind because he just likes the company. :3 In a way, Frei is like the derpy younger brother Meth never had. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Original Character Category:Called Category:Characters